


The Cullen's Go Bowling

by iroc24



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, Family, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroc24/pseuds/iroc24
Summary: The Cullen's go out for an evening of bowling. This takes place before Breaking Dawn. Edward and Bella are engaged and Bella is still human. ONE SHOT!
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 12





	The Cullen's Go Bowling

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF but I am transferring all my writings to AO3.
> 
> I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight. I would like to thank Stephenie Meyers for creating such a wonderful world and allowing us to play in it.

"That is a great idea Emmett." Alice came bouncing down the stairs followed immediately by Jasper. Edward and I were sitting at his piano while Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch watching television.

"What is?" Emmett had a confused look on his face. "I didn't have an idea." Edward laughed but I just chuckled at that comment. Everyone always treated Emmett like he was a goofball but he was actually just as intelligent as the rest of the Cullen's. He just had a more carefree personality than his family.

"I'm not sure about that Alice." As usual Edward was listening to her thoughts. "Where would we even do it?"

"I still don't know what idea I'm going to come up with." Emmett looked towards Alice as he spoke.

"When you were playing your Wii later, you thought it would be fun to actually go bowling." Bowling? I hadn't gone bowling since I moved to Forks. It could actually be fun. I remember that the bowling center back in Phoenix had blacklights and disco balls on weekends.

"Alice. I think you're forgetting that we can't just go to the bowling alley in Port Angeles. It's kind of ostentatious if a group of six teenagers go bowling and five of them throw perfect 300s." I know that wasn't meant as an insult but I was taken back a little at the comment. I knew I wouldn't bowl a 300, but Edward's comment made me feel like he expected me to make a fool of myself as usual. When I went bowling with my friends in Phoenix, I averaged a decent game of 110. It's not a 300 but for a normal human that was actually a good average.

"I think it would be a wonderful evening for the family." Esme was walking in from the garden. She must have heard the conversation. "Although I agree with Edward's assessment that it might be strange if you are all bowling perfectly." She put her flowers down and walked towards the living room. "Perhaps we could create our own scoring before we go so that the goal isn't to knock all the pins down." Our own rules? That could be fun and I might actually stand a chance at winning something for once.

"I have an idea." I spoke barely above a whisper but I knew they could all hear me. Suddenly six pairs of eyes were on me. I swallowed some air before speaking again. "Maybe we can make five pins a strike. Anything over five would be negative points. So if you knocked down six you would score a four, seven would score three, and so on."

"That's a great idea love. What do you all think?" Edward would have liked any idea I came up with so I wondered what his family would think. Alice was jumping up and down while Jasper looked like he was concentrating on calming her down. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"It could work Bella. Anyone that looks at our lane would just think we are awful bowlers. We would of course have to set all the rules before going-" she looked towards Emmett before continuing. "so that no one starts a fight in public."

"Come on babe. It was one time." Everyone was just staring at him. Esme looked disappointed at the memory. "Jasper was fine. And I paid for a new window didn't I? The guy just thought I was on steroids. No harm." I need to ask Edward later what happened.

"Do you kids mind if Carlisle and I join you? We haven't done something as a family besides hunting in a long time." I smiled at Esme knowing that she already considered me part of her family.

"This is going to be so much fun. I'm going to call the bowling alley right now and reserve lanes. How many should I reserve?" Alice closed her eyes for a moment before continuing. "Two lanes it is." She skipped off towards the stairs and everyone else went back to what they were doing prior to the interruption.

"I guess I should call Charlie and let him know I'm staying out tonight." Edward handed me his phone and I dialed the police station. Charlie answered on the third ring. "Hi dad."

"What's up Bella?" Charlie tried so hard to sound cool but it never worked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Port Angeles with the Cullen's tonight. Esme invited me to join them for some bowling."

"That's nice dear. What time do you expect to get home?" It still amazed me that Charlie only sounded upset if I used Edward's name. He seemed to like the rest of the Cullen's.

"Actually dad, I thought since we weren't going until Carlisle gets off of work that I would just sleep here tonight. Alice already made up the guest bed for me." Hopefully he wouldn't question it.

"Alright." He seemed to be choking on his words a bit. "Can I just speak to Esme?" Before I could turn around to call for her, Esme was standing next to the piano. I handed her the phone.

"Hello Charlie." I couldn't hear what he said on the other end of the phone but I assumed it had something to do with Edward. "Oh it's not a problem at all. We love having Bella here." Maybe he knew better than to comment about Edward. "Of course I understand your concern Charlie, but Bella has spent the night before. She'll be in Alice's room like always." I guess he did bring up Edward. "They are engaged Charlie but Carlisle and I wouldn't allow that in our house and they respect that." I was glad that Esme was on the phone and not me. I was blushing just thinking about what Charlie was saying. "Have a good night Charlie." Esme smiled as she handed me back the phone.

"Dad?"

"I expect you to behave for Carlisle and Esme. Make sure you lock the bedroom door before you and Alice go to sleep. I don't want any kind of funny business." I knew my cheeks were turning five shades of red as Charlie spoke.

"Don't worry dad. I promise no funny business." Hopefully I sounded all right as I spoke. "I'll see you tomorrow. Night dad." With that I hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

"I think Charlie is getting more suspicious of us as the wedding gets closer." Edward said with a smile. "He asked Esme if she was positive we slept in different rooms when you spend the night." I laughed a little. Charlie was blissfully unaware that Edward spent every night with me.

"I guess it's a good thing that he's never caught you in my room. He might have boarded up the windows." He wrapped his arms around me before responding.

"That wouldn't stop me love." Edward and I stood up from the piano and joined his siblings on the couch. When Carlisle arrived home from the hospital, he and Esme joined us to discuss the rules for our game. Once we finished discussing the rules, Carlisle summarized the rules that everyone agreed on.

"The goal is to knock five pins down each frame. Extra pins will count as negative points. If you knock down exactly five pins in one throw you will score five points while knocking down five pins in two throws will score ten points." He looked at Emmett who seemed disappointed. "We all agreed on this so that no one is throwing gutter balls on purpose. So the highest score you can get is one hundred points." We all nodded.

"Can we go now?" Jasper was bouncing just as much as Alice and I could tell he gave up on trying to calm her down. We all got in the cars and were on our way to the bowling alley in Port Angeles.

"Alright, remember the rules and have fun. I'll be keeping our modified scores on paper. I'll let you know who won-" Esme looked towards Jasper and Emmett who I was sure placed a bet on the evening's activity. "after we get home." The bowling alley was actually pretty cool. They had the disco balls going and blacklights were on. Even the pins were different because they were painted with florescent colors to react to the blacklights. Rosalie suggested we split the lanes by gender so although we would be next to each other, Edward and I would not be bowling together.

"You're up Bella." I barely heard Esme over the loud music, but I let go of Edward's hand and walked up to the ball rack. As I threw the ball it rolled towards the left and managed to knock down two pins in the top corner of the triangle. My second throw was surprisingly just as bad but I managed to knock another three pins down.

"No far." I heard Emmett yell over the music. He lowered his voice and I didn't hear the rest of his comment. I knew it was about me though because Rosalie smacked him in the head and everyone else was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked Edward as I sat back down. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Emmett just feels that you shouldn't be allowed to win since you're not purposely trying to follow our rule about five pins." I had to laugh too. For once, my non-perfect athletic ability was going to help me win something. I looked over towards my future sister and Alice just smiled back. I wondered if she had seen the results in a vision. "It's my turn love. I'll be right back." He slipped his arms from around me and walked towards the ball return. When he returned, his arms quickly wrapped back around me as if we hadn't even moved.

When Emmett was up, Edward suddenly made a strange face. "What's wrong?" He just looked at me.

"You're just lucky you can't hear as well as we can. Jasper has decided to try and distract Emmett. I have a feeling it's only going to get worse as the evening goes on." Edward was serious about it getting worse. As the evening went on I heard some of the comments being made, but luckily they all left me alone. It wasn't until Edward was up half way through the second game that I realized it wasn't that I was being left alone, I just couldn't hear them. Alice danced over to where I was sitting and took Edward's seat.

"Bella, maybe you should take Edward with you when you get a snack. I think he really needs a break from everyone's thoughts." I just looked at Alice and nodded. When Edward came back I took his hand and lead him away without saying a word. I know Alice mentioned a snack, but I suddenly didn't feel hungry. I led Edward past the snack bar and out the front door.

"Not that I don't love being alone with you, but why did we just leave the family?" I just smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down onto the bench that was outside for smokers.

"I just thought you could use a break. It's got to be hard listening to everyone's thoughts when they're trying to psych each other out." He smiled and pulled me closer. We sat there for when felt like a minute when Emmett was suddenly standing above us.

"Hey love birds, you're both up and we've already skipped over you twice. Are you playing or what?" I sighed but began to stand up. Edward hesitated but quickly followed me and we went back inside. Before I knew it, it was almost one in the morning. The bowling alley was closing so It was time for us to leave.

"Come on Esme, please just tell us who won so I don't have to listen to him the whole ride back." Rosalie probably knew it wouldn't help but she would do anything to make Emmett happy.

"I told you all before we came, I would not give the final scores until we got home. I refuse to let you start wrestling in the middle of the bowling alley." Esme took Carlisle's hand and he led her out to the Mercedes. Edward and I followed and got in the backseat. Everyone else got into Rosalie's convertible before we all drove back to Forks. I must have fallen asleep in the car, because as we pulled up the Cullen's driveway, Edward's lips kissed my ear.

"We're home my love. Would you like me to carry you up to bed or can you walk?" I just reached my arms around his neck and Edward lifted me out of the car. He began to head up the stairs, but I stopped him.

"I want to know who won first." Edward chuckled but he turned around and sat down on the couch with me on his lap.

"Before I tell you the final scores, I want everyone to understand one thing." Esme glared around the room, but this time she didn't look at any one person. "My house better still be standing in the morning." Even was Esme was trying to be scary, she still had the kindest eyes. "According to the rules we determined before heading out, the high score for the evening was a 94 and it belonged to-" she gave a dramatic pause "Rosalie." Emmett jumped up.

"Ha! Pay up Jasper, I won."

"You didn't win. Rosalie won. Esme who had the higher score? Emmett or myself?" Esme looked down at the paper.

"Actually Jasper, your high scores are tied at 86." The boys just looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Rematch." Esme ignored them and continued.

"If anyone else would like to know their scores, I'll leave the paper here. Good night and like I said before. My house better still be standing in the morning." With that Esme and Carlisle ascended the stairs to their bedroom. I felt myself trying to force my eyes to stay open.

"Let's go upstairs Bella. It's late and you're tired." Edward carried me upstairs and kissed my check as I fell asleep on the golden bedspread in his room.


End file.
